Cinta Mati
by resAres
Summary: Dia hanya ingin menikahi orang yang dia cintai. BTS. VKook
**Cinta… Mati…**

.

.

.

VKook

.

Romance-Supernatural

.

T

.

Bangtan Boys © Big Hit Ent.

.

Warning : Typo yang luput dari pemeriksaan, bukan pair hetero, twisted.

Happy reading!

.

.

.

Tuk. Tuk. Tuk.

Bunyi tiap langkah yang dibuat sepatu pantofelnya memantul mengoyak keheningan. Taehyung berjalan tegap sambil tetap menjaga tempo ayunan tungkainya agar tidak terlalu cepat, tapi tidak juga lambat. Setiap langkah diperhitungkan dengan teliti, dijaga sampai ke detail terkecil karena ia ingin terlihat berwibawa dan berkelas di momen paling penting serta paling dinanti dalam hidupnya.

 _Hhh.. tarik napas.. buang.. rileks-kan dirimu Kim Taehyung._

Bahunya tegang. Bulir-bulir keringat yang menuruni punggung bisa dirasakannya dengan jelas. Kalau bukan karena bantuan jas hitam mahal merk ternama yang melingkupi tubuhnya kini, pasti bagian belakang kemejanya yang menyatu bersama kulit yang basah akan terlihat.

Sambil mengoceh tentang betapa menyedihkan rasa gugup yang melanda dirinya dalam hati, tanpa sadar ia telah sampai di hadapan altar suci tempatnya akan mengikat diri dengan orang yang ia cintai sampai mati. Calon pengantinnya berada di atas sana. Telah lebih dulu menghadap pendeta dan menunggu kehadirannya.

Taehyung menaiki tiga anak tangga pemanis yang membuat altar itu nampak lebih tinggi. Ia berhadapan langsung dengan pendeta yang telah disuapnya menggunakan sekoper besar uang tunai bernilai jutaan won yang pada awalnya membuat mata si pendeta membulat tak percaya, sedang baginya helaian kertas itu bukan apa-apa. Taehyung mengedipkan sebentar pada calon pasangannya.

Mereka saling bertatapan. Sambil menelan ludah gugup pendeta itu berdeham untuk mengendalikan suaranya yang pasti akan bergetar bila ia buka mulut, "Ehem… bisa kita mulai sekarang?"

Taehyung mengangkat telunjuknya sebagai isyarat penundaan. "Tunggu, biarkan aku menyetel ini dulu."

Ia mengeluarkan ponsel layar sentuhnya dari saku celana, beberapa kali mengusap permukaan datar itu lalu sebuah musik instrumental fenomenal yang pasti akan selalu diputar pada ajang pertalian kedua insan mengalun. _Wedding march._

Ekspresinya berubah santai. Jejak kaku yang mengambil kendali atas pundaknya beberapa saat lalu sirna. Senyum mengembang. Selanjutnya seringai puas menjalar sampai telinga.

"Aku nyaris tak percaya tapi tak ada seorang pun yang menggemakan lagu ini di resepsiku sendiri. Tidak orang tua, saudara, bahkan rekan kerja. Aku sampai harus mengusahakannya sendiri. Keterlaluan."

Taehyung memutar-mutar ponsel dalam genggamannya berkali-kali. Satu tangan berkacak pinggng. Raut wajah pendeta itu tampak tidak suka. Sudah berpuluh tahun dia menikahkan ratusan pasangan namun baru kali ini ia menemui pengantin pria yang berlaku kurang ajar sesaat sebelum upacara pernikahan yang dilakukannya secara sadar.

Taehyung menangkap raut kesal si pendeta. Jarinya menunjuk langsung hidung pria tua itu. "Kau tentu tidak keberatan bukan? Ingat, kau sudah dibayar untuk tutup mulut dan hanya diperbolehkan melakukan apa pun yang kusuruh. Tidak ada protes. Kendali atas dirimu ada padaku sampai kami menyatu", ucapnya tegas.

Butuh jeda kurang lebih tiga menit sampai musik indah penginterupsi upacara pernikahannya itu usai. Ia menyempatkan diri menata ulang mawar artifisial mungil yang menghias saku jas, menggosok sepasang cincin emas putih sederhana berukir namanya dan sang pasangan, Jungkook, serta mengelus sayang sebuah pigura cantik berukuran sedang.

Ketika suasana telah benar-benar hening Taehyung menyimpan kembali ponselnya. Pernikahan akan dilanjutkan. Atmosfer magis tiba-tiba merayap melingkupi altar.

"Baiklah, kita mulai."

Bersamaan dengan pemberitahuan itu, Taehyung kembali diserang kegugupan. Namun kali ini berbeda. Serangan itu hanya bertahan di detik pertama.. Akhirnya tubuh itu tak lagi melawan kehendak pemiliknya. Jantungnya berhenti berdebar kacau, pori-porinya berhenti mengeluarkan keringat berlebih, jemarinya berhenti tremor, otaknya berhenti untuk disfungsi. Ia benar-benar siap.

"Aku akan lupakan bagian pembukanya. Lagipula lebih cepat kalian diresmikan, lebih cepat ini selesai, lebih cepat pula kau pergi dari hadapanku, bukan?"

Taehyung hanya mengedikkan bahu.

"Ck. Jadi, Kim Taehyung, apakah kau bersedia menerima Jeon Jungkook sebagai pengantinmu―"

―dalam susah maupun senang―

―dalam sehat maupun sakit―

―berjanji untuk mendampingi dalam keadaan apa pun―

―sebagai pasangannya sampai ajal menjemput?"

Hatinya dipenuhi perasaan bahagia yang membuncah. Dia selalu memimpikan sesuatu seperti ini dan bertekad tak akan pernah melupakan hari bersejarah ini sepanjang umurnya, menikahi orang yang ia cintai dan mencintainya.

"Aku bersedia."

"Dan bagaimana dengan Jeon Jungkook?"

Si pendeta menengokkan kepala memandang sisi sebelah Taehyung. Sulit untuknya mengucapkan kalimat itu. Lidahnya seakan mati rasa. Ia kembali menelan saliva dengan susah payah, getir.

Jawaban muncul tak lama berselang, "Aku bersedia."

Netra pendeta itu memandang Taehyung tajam. "Aku yakin dia akan bilang begitu."

Dia menjawab manis. Si pendeta memandang nelangsa.

"Kau boleh mencium pengantinmu."

Saking muaknya dia langsung membalikkan badan meninggalkan norma kesopanan. Ia segera menjatuhkan diri, lututnya lemas. Air mata menetes seumpama air terjun. Mengalir lebih deras dari tangisan lain yang sebelumnya pernah ia lakukan kala melihat anak ketiganya terlahir ke dunia bertahun-tahun silam.

"Tuhan, apa yang telah hamba lakukan? Hamba berdosa demikian berat. Hamba tak pantas berdiri menghadapmu lagi baik sebagai pendeta maupun sebagai seorang manusia. Tapi hamba tak punya pilihan lain." Tatapannya beralih ke kotak sebesar dua puluh senti yang menempel pada lantai berjarak dua meter dari jangkauannya.

Benci menguasai pandangan lelaki berkepala lima itu. Ia mengutuk pemuda tampan yang berada di belakang punggungnya dan saat ini tengah menempelkan bibir merah mudanya pada permukaan sebuah guci keramik kecil.

"Pergi. Aku sudah penuhi permintaanmu."

Taehyung tentu tak senang kegiatannya diganggu. "Siapa juga yang mau berlama-lama di sini?"

"Cepat lepaskan ikatan tanganku, ambil bom yang kau tanam di sana, dan juga koper bodohmu itu. Aku tak bisa disuap dengan harta haram asal kau tahu."

"Ck. Merepotkan sekali."

Guci yang digenggamnya sedari tadi diletakkan kembali. Pita merah yang melingkari mulut guci yang menyempit sekarang telah terikat bersama sebuah cincin putih berukir huruf THJK, sama persis dengan cincin yag melingkar pada jari manis tangan kanan Kim Taehyung.

Taehyung segera mengeluarkan pisau lipatnya dan memotong ikatan yang mengunci kedua pergelangan tangan sang pendeta. Bom yang ia pasang di lantai gereja juga di nonaktifkan.

"Jangan pernah lapor polisi. Jangan pernah lapor orangtuaku soal ini, aku tahu kau mengenal mereka. Dan kalau sampai pernikahanku bocor pada telinga satu orang saja, kupastikan seluruh keluargamu meregang nyawa sampai ke anak dan keturunannya."

Genggaman tangan Taehyung di leher pendeta itu terlepas. Ia mengucapkan ancaman tadi tepat di telinganya. Bisa dipastikan sampai kapan pun dia akan tetap bungkam bahkan sampai akhir hayatnya dan mengubur rahasia tentang dosa yang telah ia lakukan―menikahi seorang pemuda hidup yang masih bernapas dengan abu kekasihnya―tanpa Taehyung perlu repot-repot mengancam.

"Kau… sakit jiwa."

Pigura kayu berisi foto Jeon Jungkook yang telah berganti marga menjadi Kim Jungkook diangkat ke pelukan taehyung, berikut abu dan koper uang yang semula ia tawarkan pada si pendeta.

"Tidak masalah. Selama aku masih hidup, aku akan mencintai Jungkook sampai kapan pun. Terlepas apakah dia masih bersama raganya atau sudah hilang dari jangkauan dunia. Inilah cinta. Kadang tidak butuh akal sehat untuk mencintai seseorang selama diri ini mampu. Selamat tinggal."

Kepergian Taehyung membawa kembali suasana gereja ibu kota pada pukul tiga pagi seperti seharusnya. Hening. Pendeta yang tertinggal di atas altar hanya mampu berdiam diri lalu pingsan beberapa saat setelah Taehyung angkat kaki. Sementara itu di kursi jemaat paling depan sebentuk roh berwujud anak laki-laki delapan belas tahun menangis.

Baju putih yang dikenakannya basah oleh air mata yang entah kenapa bisa menetes padahal eksistensinya sendiri dalam dunia manusia hidup ini tak bisa dilihat kasat mata.

Dia menyaksikan semuanya. Ingin rasanya menjerit, mendorong, melakukan segala hal entah dengan cara apa agar pernikahan itu batal. Ia tak ingin Taehyung menikahi abunya, demi Tuhan. Ia memang mencintai orang itu, tapi

 _"Bukan begini caranya."_

Dia tidak bahagia atas pernikahan itu seperti yang Taehyung kira. Tapi dia bisa apa? Jeon Jungkook yang sekarang hanyalah arwah mati yang tak akan pernah boleh mencampuri urusan duniawi.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **END**

.

.

.

Happy birthday to me. Leganya bisa nulis fanfic lagi.


End file.
